


Blue Suede Shoes

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, Игры и состязания, Спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания) (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: спецквест





	Blue Suede Shoes

[MasyC](https://soundcloud.com/user-393593006) · [Elvis Presley Blue Suede Shoes 1956 (COLOR And STEREO)](https://soundcloud.com/user-393593006/elvis-presley-blue-suede-shoes-1956-color-and-stereo)

Томас чертовски азартен, это знают все в их маленьком городке, а кто-то даже не стесняется пользоваться, развлечения ради бросая Томасу вызовы и участвуя вместе с ним в самых абсурдных состязаниях. Томас – душа компании и главный заводила местной молодёжи, и он искренне гордится и наслаждается своей ролью.

Друзья кричат под окнами двухэтажного дома Томаса, зазывая его на пятничную дискотеку, игнорируя недовольство фрау Мюллер, когда они топчут модными ботинками её аккуратные клумбы маргариток за низким забором из белого штакетника. Томас быстро одевается, едва не запутавшись ногами в свободных штанинах брюк, и ныряет носом вниз с лестницы, пытаясь одновременно натянуть свои новенькие голубые замшевые ботинки и спуститься. Фрау Мюллер суетится рядом с ним, пытаясь выяснить, не поранился ли её непутёвый сын, но Томас вскакивает на ноги, отряхивая одежду, быстро целует мать в щёку и выскакивает за дверь, прежде чем она успеет возразить. Его друзья встречают его радостными возгласами и крепкими объятьями, девушки расцеловывают в щёки, вынуждая с притворным ворчанием оттирать с кожи следы их яркой помады.

Они спускаются по улицам в низину, к клубу, с песнями и гулом, будоража своей беспокойной восторженной энергией маленький сонный городок, утопающий в жидких летних сумерках, и смеются над летящим им в спину раздражённым лаем растревоженных сторожевых собак на придорожных участках.

***

Томас обожает рок-н-ролл, ощущение драйва и свободы, которые он дарит; Лиза, его давняя подруга, смеётся, легко парит над танцевальным грубо сколоченным полом в своей пышной юбке, вертится и подпрыгивает, повторяя его движения. Они красивы вдвоём на танцполе, её шёлковое красное платье с белой фатиновой подкладкой сияет в мягком мерцающем свете, а голубые замшевые ботинки Томаса мелькают яркими пятнами в полумраке, когда он высоко подбрасывает в энергичных движениях ноги. Томас обожает рок-н-ролл и знает, что он хорош в нём, но Лиззи здесь только для развлечения и отдыха, так что он специально замедляет движения, упрощает танец, чтобы просто доставить удовольствие от происходящего им обоим.

— Томми! — Марк похлопывает его по плечу, отвлекая от танца; Лиза понимающе хмыкает, отпуская руку Томаса, и идёт к расставленным на столах стаканам, надеясь урвать немного прохладной воды. – Тут одни городские нарываются. Хотят нас из клуба выгнать, чтобы «место не занимали». — Томас скалится – не то недовольно, не то ожидающе – и Марк манит его пальцами следовать за ним, где его друзья, нахохлившись, как стая задиристых ворон, мечут злобные взгляды в толпу собравшихся перед ними насмешливых горожан.

— Эй! – Томас с трудом проталкивает своё худощавое тело между мощными плечами парней, но всё-таки вырывается вперёд, уже сверкая очаровательной клыкастой улыбкой. – Говорят, тут кто-то хочет потанцевать?

— Хотим потанцевать, чтобы всякая грязь под ногами не мешалась, — насмешничает один из пришлых парней под восхищённое и подбадривающее улюлюканье своей компании.

В друзьях Томаса закипает горячий гнев, но сам Томас только закатывает глаза с тонкой улыбкой, не реагируя на слишком очевидную подначку. Прямо за своей спиной он чувствует молчаливое присутствие кого-то высокого и широкоплечего, и Томас щерится клыкастой ухмылкой увереннее, зная, что теперь, с Мануэлем рядом с ним, у него на руках практически карт-бланш.

— В чём тогда веселье, если даже не с кем соревноваться. — Томас широко разводит руки, и его друзья фыркают, расслабившись и подкрепившись его уверенностью: Томас в своей стихии, Томас бросает вызов. – Или боитесь сами стать грязью? — Он знает, как его однобокая ухмылка раздражает мнимой самоуверенностью, и делает это раз за разом, лишь бы долгожданное состязание точно состоялось.

— Вот это разговор! — Парень постарше из толпы пришлых горожан фыркает, оттесняя задиру, и довольно кивает, осматривая Томаса с ног до головы. – Ваша пара против нашей пары, через десять минут на танцполе. Посмотрим кто кого.

Они собираются в небольшой круг, чтобы обсудить, кто из друзей сегодня пойдёт защищать их честь в шуточном поединке, и никто не пытается даже поставить под сомнение участие самого Томаса. Вряд ли бы даже смерть помешала ему принять брошенный вызов. Марк прокашливается, привлекая к себе внимания, и все наклоняются ниже, чтобы информация не ушла дальше их ушей.

— Томми, у нас проблема... — Марк окидывает взглядом стоящих рядом людей и впивается проницательными колкими глазами в совершенно несерьёзного улыбчивого Томаса. – У нас есть ты и Ману. — Марк кивает на молчаливо стоящего рядом Мануэля в подтверждение своих слов. — Но девочки не танцуют так хорошо, как вы двое.

— Действительно, проблема. — Томас чешет подбородок, крепко задумавшись, пока его друзья шумят вокруг, пытаясь найти выход из ситуации. – Но у меня есть идея! – На него косятся с откровенным недоверием, и Томас даже не обижается: все знают, что его предложения чаще всего приводят к полнейшему хаосу. – Ману, ты в деле? – Мануэль молча кивает, только вскинув бровь. – Обожаю тебя, большой молчун! — Томас смеётся, игнорируя добродушное ворчание Мануэля, и быстро тянет Лизу за руку к туалетам. – Лиззи, пойдём, есть план!

— Томми, даже ты не научишь кого-то рок-н-роллу так быстро! – Бастиан задорно кричит ему вслед, но Томас только отмахивается, уже нашёптывая на ухо хохочущей от восторга Лизе свою гениальную идею.

****

Лиза смеётся в голос над Томасом, пытающимся натянуть её пышную юбку на свою угловатую неловкую подростковую фигуру. Он улыбается от уха до уха, не скрывая своего веселья, поглядывая из-под ресниц на сидящую на раковине Лизу в его широких бежевых брюках и её блестящем кокетливом топе.

— Могла бы помочь, — упрекает её в шутку Томас, но Лиззи только отмахивается от него, предоставляя возиться со своей гениальной идеей самостоятельно. – Ну как я тебе? – Томас наконец справляется с тем, чтобы как следует закрепить скользкую узкую в талии одежду где-то на своём теле, крутится перед ней, намеренно подражая маленьким ужимкам флиртующих с ним девушек.

— Ману понравится! — Лиза зловредно хихикает и восторженно складывает на груди руки, когда Томас, вопреки своему же желанию, покрывается яркими пятнами смущённого румянца. — Давай кое-что подправим. — Она спрыгивает с раковины, выдёргивает тонкими пальцами рубашку из-под пояса юбки и, расстегнув пуговицы до половины, связывает полы, превращая его свободную рубашку в обтягивающий топ. – Не хочешь подкрасить губы, детка?

Томас косит на неё взглядом, но только фыркает, по-дружески пихнув в плечо.

— Обойдёмся костюмированным маскарадом. — Он отмахивается, прихорашиваясь, и выплывает из клубных туалетов в зал, сияя своей неизменной яркой улыбкой и весёлой непоколебимой уверенностью.

Его друзья смотрят на них недоумённо, а потом хохочут, не стесняясь, указывая пальцами на нескладного Томми в коротковатой для него красной пышной юбке, из-под которой торчат длинные тощие ноги в голубых замшевых ботинках, и худую маленькую Лиззи в широких модных брюках, которые едва не спадают с её узких бёдер.

— Готов потанцевать, герр Нойер? – Томас игриво подаёт ему руку, как в классическом приглашении на танец, и Мануэль, благослови господь его настолько же дурную голову, хватает его ладонь своей, легко притягивая к себе вплотную, будто Томас и правда был девочкой, которой Ману так легко мог вскружить голову, закружив в быстром танце.

— Фройляйн Мюллер желает надрать пару задниц? – легко подтрунивает Мануэль, и их друзья заходятся в очередном приступе смеха, пока Ману на пробу поднимает Томаса, почти с удивлением обнаруживая, что подбрасывать худощавого Томми ничуть не сложнее, чем его обычных партнёрш.

— Мы принимаем этот вызов, и мы выиграем! – воинственно объявляет Томас, не обращая внимания на то, что его подкидывают в воздух, а короткая юбка на нём задирается чуть ли не до самых бёдер. – Только не наступи на мои замшевые ботинки.


End file.
